This invention relates to thermal transfer imaging elements, in particular, to laser addressable thermal transfer elements having an interlayer between a radiation-absorbing/thermal conversion layer and a transferable layer. In addition, the invention relates to a method of using the thermal transfer element in a thermal transfer system such as a laser addressable system.
With the increase in electronic imaging information capacity and use, a need for imaging systems capable of being addressed by a variety of electronic sources is also increasing. Examples of such imaging systems include thermal transfer, ablation (or transparentization) and ablation-transfer imaging. These imaging systems have been shown to be useful in a wide variety of applications, such as, color proofing, color filter arrays for liquid crystal display devices, printing plates, and reproduction masks. The traditional method of recording electronic information with a thermal transfer imaging medium utilizes a thermal printhead as the energy source. The information is transmitted as electrical energy to the printhead causing a localized heating of a thermal transfer donor sheet which then transfers material corresponding to the image data to a receptor sheet. The two primary types of thermal transfer donor sheets are dye sublimation (or dye diffusion transfer) and thermal mass transfer. Representative examples of these types of imaging systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,224 and 4,822,643. The use of thermal printheads as an energy source suffers several disadvantages, such as, size limitations of the printhead, slow image recording speeds (milliseconds), limited resolution, limited addressability, and artifacts on the image from detrimental contact of the media with the printhead.
The increasing availability and use of higher output compact lasers, semiconductor light sources, laser diodes and other radiation sources which emit in the ultraviolet, visible and particularly in the near-infrared and infrared regions of the electromagnetic spectrum, have allowed the use of these sources as viable alternatives for the thermal printhead as an energy source. The use of a radiation source such as a laser or laser diode as the imaging source is one of the primary and preferred means for transferring electronic information onto an image recording media. The use of radiation to expose the media provides higher resolution and more flexibility in format size of the final image than the traditional thermal printhead imaging systems. In addition, radiation sources such as lasers and laser diodes provide the advantage of eliminating the detrimental effects from contact of the media with the heat source. As a consequence, a need exists for media that have the ability to be efficiently exposed by these sources and have the ability to form images having high resolution and improved edge sharpness.
It is well known in the art to incorporate light-absorbing layers in thermal transfer constructions to act as light-to-heat converters, thus allowing non-contact imaging using radiation sources such as lasers and laser diodes as energy sources. Representative examples of these types of elements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,737; 5,278,023; 5,256,506; and 5,156,938. The transfer layer may contain light absorbing materials such that the transfer layer itself functions as the light-to-heat conversion layer. Alternatively, the light-to-heat conversion layer may be a separate layer, for instance, a separate layer between the substrate and the transfer layer. Constructions in which the transfer layer itself functions as the light-to-heat conversion layer may require the addition of an additive to increase the absorption of incident radiation and effect transfer to a receptor. In these cases, the presence of the absorber in the transferred image may have a detrimental effect upon the performance of the imaged object (e.g., visible absorption which reduces the optical purity of the colors in the transferred image, reduced transferred image stability, incompatibility between the absorber and other components present in the imaging layer, etc.).
Contamination of the transferred image by the light-to-heat conversion layer itself is often observed when using donor constructions having a separate light-to-heat conversion layer. In the cases where contamination of the transferred image by such unintended transfer of the light-to-heat conversion layer occurs and the light-to-heat conversion layer possesses an optical absorbance that interferes with the performance of the transferred image (e.g., transfer of a portion of a black body light-to-heat conversion layer to a color filter array or color proof), the incidental transfer of the light-to-heat conversion layer to the receptor is particularly detrimental to quality of the imaged article. Similarly, mechanical or thermal distortion of the light-to-heat conversion layer during imaging is common and negatively impacts the quality of the transferred coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,650 discloses methods and materials for thermal imaging using an xe2x80x9cablation-transferxe2x80x9d technique. The donor element used in the imaging process comprises a support, an intermediate dynamic release layer, and an ablative carrier topcoat containing a colorant. Both the dynamic release layer and the color carrier layer may contain an infrared-absorbing (light to heat conversion) dye or pigment. A colored image is produced by placing the donor element in intimate contact with a receptor and then irradiating the donor with a coherent light source in an imagewise pattern. The colored carrier layer is simultaneously released and propelled away from the dynamic release layer in the light struck areas creating a colored image on the receptor.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/855,799 filed Mar. 23, 1992 discloses ablative imaging elements comprising a substrate coated on a portion thereof with an energy sensitive layer comprising a glycidyl azide polymer in combination with a radiation absorber. Demonstrated imaging sources included infrared, visible, and ultraviolet lasers. Solid state lasers were disclosed as exposure sources, although laser diodes were not specifically mentioned. This application is primarily concerned with the formation of relief printing plates and lithographic plates by ablation of the energy sensitive layer. No specific mention of utility for thermal mass transfer was made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,737 discloses the use of black metal layers on polymeric substrates with gas-producing polymer layers which generate relatively high volumes of gas when irradiated. The black metal (e.g., black aluminum) absorbs the radiation efficiently and converts it to heat for the gas-generating materials. It is observed in the examples that in some cases the black metal was eliminated from the substrate, leaving a positive image on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,023 discloses laser-addressable thermal transfer materials for producing color proofs, printing plates, films, printed circuit boards, and other media. The materials contain a substrate coated thereon with a propellant layer wherein the propellant layer contains a material capable of producing nitrogen (N2) gas at a temperature of preferably less than about 300xc2x0 C.; a radiation absorber; and a thermal mass transfer material. The thermal mass transfer material may be incorporated into the propellant layer or in an additional layer coated onto the propellant layer. The radiation absorber may be employed in one of the above-disclosed layers or in a separate layer in order to achieve localized heating with an electromagnetic energy source, such as a laser. Upon laser induced heating, the transfer material is propelled to the receptor by the rapid expansion of gas. The thermal mass transfer material may contain, for example, pigments, toner particles, resins, metal particles, monomers, polymers, dyes, or combinations thereof. Also disclosed is a process for forming an image as well as an imaged article made thereby.
Laser-induced mass transfer processes have the advantage of very short heating times (nanoseconds to microseconds); whereas, the conventional thermal mass transfer methods are relatively slow due to the longer dwell times (milliseconds) required to heat the printhead and transfer the heat to the donor. The transferred images generated under laser-induced ablation imaging conditions are often fragmented (being propelled from the surface as particulates or fragments). The images from thermal melt stick transfer systems tend to show deformities on the surface of the transferred material. Therefore, there is a need for a thermal transfer system that takes advantage of the speed and efficiency of laser addressable systems without sacrificing image quality or resolution.
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer element comprising a substrate having deposited thereon (a) a light-to-heat conversion layer, (b) an interlayer, and (c) a thermal transfer layer. The thermal transfer layer may additionally comprise crosslinkable materials.
The present invention also provides a method for generating an image on a receptor using the above described thermal transfer element. An image is transferred onto a receptor by (a) placing in intimate contact a receptor and the thermal transfer element described above, (b) exposing the thermal transfer element in an imagewise pattern with a radiation source, and (c) transferring the thermal transfer layer corresponding to the imagewise pattern to the receptor, with insignificant or no transfer of the light-to-heat conversion layer. When the thermal transfer layer contains crosslinkable materials, an additional curing step may be performed where the transferred image is subsequently crosslinked by exposure to heat or radiation, or treatment with chemical curatives.
The phrase xe2x80x9cin intimate contactxe2x80x9d refers to sufficient contact between two surfaces such that the transfer of materials may be accomplished during the imaging process to provide a sufficient transfer of material within the thermally addressed areas. In other words, no voids are present in the imaged areas which would render the transferred image non-functional in its intended application.
Other aspects, advantages, and benefits of the present invention are apparent from the detailed description, the examples, and the claims.
A thermal transfer element is provided comprising a light transparent substrate having deposited thereon, in the following order, a light-to-heat conversion (LTHC) layer, a heat stable interlayer, and a thermal transfer layer. The substrate is typically a polyester film, for example, poly(ethylene terephthalate) or poly(ethylene naphthalate). However, any film that has appropriate optical properties and sufficient mechanical stability can be used.
Light-to-Heat Conversion Layer
In order to couple the energy of the exposure source into the imaging construction it is especially desirable to incorporate a light-to-heat conversion (LTHC) layer within the construction. The LTHC layer comprises a material which absorbs at least at the wavelength of irradiation and converts a portion of the incident radiation into sufficient heat to enable transfer the thermal transfer layer from the donor to the receptor. Typically, LTHC layers will be absorptive in the infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum, but in some instances visible or ultraviolet absorptions may be selected. It is generally desirable for the radiation absorber to be highly absorptive of the imaging radiation, enabling an optical density at the wavelength of the imaging radiation in the range of 0.2 to 3.0 using a minimum amount of radiation absorber to be used.
Dyes suitable for use as radiation absorbers in a LTHC layer may be present in particulate form or preferably substantially in molecular dispersion. Especially preferred are dyes absorbing in the IR region of the spectrum. Examples of such dyes may be found in Matsuoka, M., Infrared Absorbing Materials, Plenum Press, New York, 1990, and in Matsuoka, M., Absorption Spectra of Dyes for Diode Lasers, Bunshin Publishing Co., Tokyo, 1990. IR absorbers marketed by American Cyanamid or Glendale Protective Technologies, Inc., Lakeland, Fla., under the designation CYASORB IR-99, IR-126 and IR-165 may also be used. Such dyes will be chosen for solubility in, and compatibility with, the specific polymer and coating solvent in question.
Pigmentary materials may also be dispersed in the LTHC layer for use as radiation absorbers. Examples include carbon black and graphite as well as phthalocyanines, nickel dithiolenes, and other pigments described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,166,024 and 5,351,617. Additionally, black azo pigments based on copper or chromium complexes of, for example, pyrazolone yellow, dianisidine red, and nickel azo yellow are useful. Inorganic pigments are also valuable. Examples include oxides and sulfides of metals such as aluminum, bismuth, tin, indium, zinc, titanium, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, cobalt, iridium, nickel, palladium, platinum, copper, silver, gold, zirconium, iron, lead or tellurium. Metal borides, carbides, nitrides, carbonitrides, bronze-structured oxides, and oxides structurally related to the bronze family (e.g. WO2.9) are also of utility.
When dispersed particulate radiation absorbers are used, it is preferred that the particle size be less than about 10 micrometers, and especially preferred that the particle size be less than about 1 micrometer. Metals themselves may be employed, either in the form of particles, as described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,671, or as films as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,506. Suitable metals include aluminum, bismuth, tin, indium, tellurium and zinc.
Suitable binders for use in the LTHC layer include film-forming polymers, such as for example, phenolic resins (i.e., novolak and resole resins), polyvinyl butyral resins, polyvinylacetates, polyvinyl acetals, polyvinylidene chlorides, polyacrylates, cellulosic ethers and esters, nitrocelluloses, and polycarbonates. The absorber-to-binder ratio is generally from 5:1 to 1:100 by weight depending on what type of absorbers and binders are used. Conventional coating aids, such as surfactants and dispersing agents, may be added to facilitate the coating process. The LTHC layer may be coated onto the substrate using a variety of coating methods known in the art. The LTHC layer is coated to a thickness of 0.001 to 20.0 micrometers, preferably 0.01 to 5.0 micrometers. The desired thickness of the LTHC layer will depend upon the composition of the layer. A preferred LTHC layer is a pigment/binder layer. A particularly preferred pigment based LTHC layer is carbon black dispersed in an organic polymeric binder. Alternatively, other preferred LTHC layers include metal or metal/metal oxide layers (e.g. black aluminum which is a partially oxidized aluminum having a black visual appearance).
Interlayer Construction
The interlayer may comprise an organic and/or inorganic material. In order to minimize damage and contamination of the resultant transferred image, the interlayer should have high thermal resistance. Preferably, the layer should not visibly distort or chemically decompose at temperatures below 150xc2x0 C. These properties may be readily provided by polymeric film (thermoplastic or thermoset layers), metal layers (e.g., vapor deposited metal layers), inorganic layers (e.g., sol-gel deposited layers, vapor deposited layers of inorganic oxides [e.g., silica, titania, etc., including metal oxides]), and organic/inorganic composite layers (thermoplastic or thermoset layers). Organic materials suitable as interlayer materials include both thermoset (crosslinked) and thermoplastic materials. In both cases, the material chosen for the interlayer should be film forming and should remain substantially intact during the imaging process. This can be accomplished by the proper selection of materials based on their thermal and/or mechanical properties. As a guideline, the Tg of the thermoplastic materials should be greater than 150xc2x0 C., more preferably greater than 180xc2x0 C. The interlayer may be either transmissive, absorbing, reflective, or some combination thereof at the imaging radiation wavelength.
The surface characteristics of the interlayer will depend on the application for which the imaged article is to be used. Frequently, it will be desirable to have an interlayer with a xe2x80x9csmoothxe2x80x9d surface so as not to impart adverse texture to the surface of the thermally transferred layer. This is especially important for applications requiring rigid dimensional tolerances such as for color filter elements for liquid crystal displays. However, for other applications surface xe2x80x9croughnessxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csurface patternsxe2x80x9d may be tolerable or even desirable.
The interlayer provides a number of desirable benefits. The interlayer is essentially a barrier against the transfer of material from the light-to-heat conversion layer. The interlayer can also prevent distortion of the transferred thermal transfer layer material. It may also modulate the temperature attained in the thermal transfer layer so that more thermally unstable materials can be transferred and may also result in improved plastic memory in the transferred material. It is also to be noted that the interlayer of the present invention, when placed over the LTHC layer, is incompatible with propulsively ablative systems like those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,938; 5,171,650; and 5,256,506 because the interlayer would act as a barrier to prevent propulsive forces from the LTHC layer from acting on the thermal transfer layer. The gas-generating layers disclosed in those patents also would not qualify as interlayers according to the present invention, as those layers must be thermally unstable at the imaging temperatures to decompose and generate the gas to propel material from the surface.
Suitable thermoset resins include materials which may be crosslinked by thermal, radiation, or chemical treatment including, but not limited to, crosslinked poly(meth)acrylates, polyesters, epoxies, polyurethanes, etc. For ease of application, the thermoset materials are usually coated onto the light-to-heat conversion layer as thermoplastic precursors and subsequently crosslinked to form the desired crosslinked interlayer.
In the case of thermoplastic materials, any material which meets the above-mentioned functional criteria may be employed as an interlayer material. Accordingly, the preferred materials will possess chemical stability and mechanical integrity under the imaging conditions. Classes of preferred thermoplastic materials include polysulfones, polyesters, polyimides, etc. These thermoplastic organic materials may be applied to the light-to-heat conversion layer via conventional coating techniques (solvent coating, etc.).
In the cases of interlayers comprised of organic materials, the interlayers may also contain appropriate additives including photoinitiators, surfactants, pigments, plasticizers, coating aids, etc. The optimum thickness of an organic interlayer is material dependent and, in general, will be the minimum thickness at which transfer of the light-to-heat conversion layer and distortion of the transferred layer are reduced to levels acceptable for the intended application (which will generally be between 0.05 xcexcm and 10 xcexcm).
Inorganic materials suitable as interlayer materials include metals, metal oxides, metal sulfides, inorganic carbon coatings, etc., including those which are highly transmissive or reflective at the imaging laser wavelength. These materials may be applied to the light-to-heat-conversion layer via conventional techniques (e.g., vacuum sputtering, vacuum evaporation, plasma jet, etc.). The optimum thickness of an inorganic interlayer will again be material dependent. The optimum thickness will be, in general, the minimum thickness at which transfer of the light-to-heat conversion layer and distortion of the transferred layer are reduced to an acceptable level (which will generally be between 0.01 xcexcm and 10 xcexcm).
In the case of reflective interlayers, the interlayer comprises a highly reflective material, such as aluminum or coatings of TiO2 based inks. The reflective material should be capable of forming an image-releasing surface for the overlying colorant layer and should remain intact during the colorant coating process. The interlayer should not melt or transfer under imaging conditions. In the case where imaging is performed via irradiation from the donor side, a reflective interlayer will attenuate the level of imaging radiation transmitted through the interlayer and thereby reduce any damage to the resultant image that might result from interaction of the transmitted radiation with the transfer layer and/or receptor. This is particularly beneficial in reducing thermal damage to the transferred image which might occur when the receptor is highly absorptive of the imaging radiation. Optionally, the thermal transfer donor element may comprise several interlayers, for example, both a reflective and transmissive interlayer, the sequencing of which would be dependent upon the imaging and end-use application requirements.
Suitable highly reflective metallic films include aluminum, chrome, and silver. Suitable pigment based inks include standard white pigments such as titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, and barium sulfate used in conjunction with a binder. The binder may be either a thermoplastic or thermoset material. Preferred binders include high Tg resins such as polysulfones, polyarylsulfones, polyarylethersulfones, polyetherimides, polyarylates, polyimides, polyetheretherketones, and polyamideimides (thermoplastics) and polyesters, epoxies, polyacrylates, polyurethanes, phenol-formaldehydes, urea-formaldehydes, and melamine-formaldehydes (thermosets), etc.
Polymerizable or crosslinkable monomers, oligomers, prepolymers and polymers may be used as binders and crosslinked to form the desired heat-resistant, reflective interlayer after the coating process. The monomers, oligomers, prepolymers and polymers that are suitable for this application include known chemicals that can form a heat resistant polymeric layer. The layer may also contain additives such as crosslinkers, surfactants, coating aids, and pigments.
The reflective layer thickness can be optimized with respect to imaging performance, sensitivity, and surface smoothness. Normally the thickness of the interlayer is 0.005 to 5 microns, preferably between 0.01 to 2.0 microns. Optionally, the reflective interlayer may be overcoated with a non-pigmented polymeric interlayer to allow a better release of color image.
Thermal Transfer Layer
The transfer layer is formulated to be appropriate for the corresponding imaging application (e.g., color proofing, printing plate, color filters, etc.). The transfer layer may itself be comprised of thermoplastic and/or thermoset materials. In many product applications (for example, in printing plate and color filter applications) the transfer layer materials are preferably crosslinked after laser transfer in order to improve performance of the imaged article. Additives included in the transfer layer will again be specific to the end-use application (e.g., colorants for color proofing and color filter applications, photoinitiators for photo-crosslinked or photo-crosslinkable transfer layers, etc.,) and are well known to those skilled in the art.
Because the interlayer can modulate the temperature attained in the thermal transfer layer, materials which tend to be more sensitive to heat than typical pigments may be transferred with reduced damage using the process of the present invention. For example, medical diagnostic chemistry can be included in a binder and transferred to a medical test card using the present invention with less likelihood of damage to the medical chemistry and less possibility of corruption of the test results. A chemical or enzymatic indicator would be less likely to be damaged using the present invention with an interlayer compared to the same material transferred from a conventional thermal donor element.
The thermal transfer layer may comprise classes of materials including, but not limited to dyes (e.g., visible dyes, ultraviolet dyes, fluorescent dyes, radiation-polarizing dyes, IR dyes, etc.), optically active materials, pigments (e.g., transparent pigments, colored pigments, black body absorbers, etc.), magnetic particles, electrically conducting or insulating particles, liquid crystal materials, hydrophilic or hydrophobic materials, initiators, sensitizers, phosphors, polymeric binders, enzymes, etc. For many applications such as color proofing and color filter elements, the thermal transfer layer will comprise colorants. Preferably the thermal transfer layer will comprise at least one organic or inorganic colorant (i.e., pigments or dyes) and a thermoplastic binder. Other additives may also be included such as an IR absorber, dispersing agents, surfactants, stabilizers, plasticizers, crosslinking agents and coating aids. Any pigment may be used, but for applications such as color filter elements, preferred pigments are those listed as having good color permanency and transparency in the NPIRI Raw Materials Data Handbook, Volume 4 (Pigments) or W. Herbst, Industrial Organic Pigments, VCH, 1993. Either non-aqueous or aqueous pigment dispersions may be used. The pigments are generally introduced into the color formulation in the form of a millbase comprising the pigment dispersed with a binder and suspended into a solvent or mixture of solvents. The pigment type and color are chosen such that the color coating is matched to a preset color target or specification set by the industry. The type of dispersing resin and the pigment-to-resin ratio will depend upon the pigment type, surface treatment on the pigment, dispersing solvent and milling process used in generating the millbase. Suitable dispersing resins include vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers, poly(vinyl acetate)/crotonic acid copolymers, polyurethanes, styrene maleic anhydride half ester resins, (meth)acrylate polymers and copolymers, poly(vinyl acetals), poly(vinyl acetals) modified with anhydrides and amines, hydroxy alkyl cellulose resins and styrene acrylic resins. A preferred color transfer coating composition comprises 30-80% by weight pigment, 15-60% by weight resin, and 0-20% by weight dispersing agents and additives.
The amount of binder present in the color transfer layer is kept to a minimum to avoid loss of image resolution and/or imaging sensitivity due to excessive cohesion in the color transfer layer. The pigment-to-binder ratio is typically between 10:1 to 1:10 by weight depending on the type of pigments and binders used. The binder system may also include polymerizable and/or crosslinkable materials (i.e., monomers, oligomers, prepolymers, and/or polymers) and optionally an initiator system. Using monomers or oligomers assists in reducing the binder cohesive force in the color transfer layer, therefore improving imaging sensitivity and/or transferred image resolution. Incorporation of a crosslinkable composition into the color transfer layer allows one to produce a more durable and solvent resistant image. A highly crosslinked image is formed by first transferring the image to a receptor and then exposing the transferred image to radiation, heat and/or a chemical curative to crosslink the polymerizable materials. In the case where radiation is employed to crosslink the composition, any radiation source can be used that is absorbed by the transferred image. Preferably the composition comprises a composition which may be crosslinked with an ultraviolet radiation source.
The color transfer layer may be coated by any conventional coating method known in the art. It may be desirable to add coating aids such as surfactants and dispersing agents to provide an uniform coating. Preferably, the layer has a thickness from about 0.05 to 10.0 micrometers, more preferably from 0.5 to 2.0 micrometers.
Receiver
The image receiving substrate may be any substrate suitable for the application including, but not limited to, various papers, transparent films, LCD black matrices, active portions of LCD displays, metals, etc. Suitable receptors are well known to those skilled in the art. Non-limiting examples of receptors which can be used in the present invention include anodized aluminum and other metals, transparent plastic films (e.g., PET), glass, and a variety of different types of paper (e.g., filled or unfilled, calendered, coated, etc.). Various layers (e.g., an adhesive layer) may be coated onto the image receiving substrate to facilitate transfer of the transfer layer to the receiver.
Imaging Process
The process of the present invention may be performed by fairly simple steps. During imaging, the donor sheet is brought into intimate contact with a receptor sheet under pressure or vacuum. A radiation source is then used to heat the LTHC layer in an imagewise fashion (e.g., digitally, analog exposure through a mask, etc.) or to perform imagewise transfer of the thermal transfer layer from the donor to the receptor.
The interlayer reduces the transfer of the LTHC layer to the receptor and/or reduces distortion in the transferred layer. Without this interlayer in thermal mass transfer processes addressed by radiation sources, the topography of the transfer surface from the light-to-heat conversion layer may be observably altered. A significant topography of deformations and wrinkles may be formed. This topography may be imprinted on the transferred donor material. This imprinting of the image alters the reflectivity of the transferred image (rendering it less reflective than intended) and can cause other undesirable visual effects. It is preferred that under imaging conditions, the adhesion of the interlayer to the LTHC layer be greater than the adhesion of the interlayer to the thermal transfer layer. In the case where imaging is performed via irradiation from the donor side, a reflective interlayer will attenuate the level of imaging radiation transmitted through the interlayer and thereby reduce any transferred image damage that may result from interaction of the transmitted radiation with the transfer layer and/or the receptor. This is particularly beneficial in reducing thermal damage which may occur to the transferred image when the receptor is highly absorptive of the imaging radiation.
A variety of light-emitting sources can be utilized in the present invention. Infrared, visible, and ultraviolet lasers are particularly useful when using digital imaging techniques. When analog techniques are used (e.g., exposure through a mask) high powered light sources (e.g, xenon flash lamps, etc.) are also useful. Preferred lasers for use in this invention include high power ( greater than 100 mW) single mode laser diodes, fiber-coupled laser diodes, and diode-pumped solid state lasers (e.g., Nd:YAG and Nd:YLF). Laser exposure dwell times should be from about 0.1 to 5 microseconds and laser fluences should be from about 0.01 to about 1 Joules/cm2.
During laser exposure, it may be desirable to minimize formation of interference patterns due to multiple reflections from the imaged material. This can be accomplished by various methods. The most common method is to effectively roughen the surface of the donor material on the scale of the incident radiation as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,372. This has the effect of disrupting the spatial coherence of the incident radiation, thus minimizing self interference. An alternate method is to employ the use of an antireflection coating on the second interface that the incident illumination encounters. The use of anti-reflection coatings is well known in the art, and may consist of quarter-wave thicknesses of a coating such as magnesium fluoride, as described in U.S. Pat No. 5,171,650. Due to cost and manufacturing constraints, the surface roughening approach is preferred in many applications.
The following non-limiting examples further illustrate the present invention.